Hyperphosphataemia is a particular problem of patients with chronic renal insufficiency using dialysis equipment and with about 70% of patients with end stage renal disease (ESRD). This condition can lead to severe bone problems and metastatic calcification of major organs and is associated with significant morbidity and mortality. Conventional dialysis fails to reduce the levels of phosphate in the blood, so that levels rise in time. Elevated phosphate levels are treated using a combination of dietary restrictions and phosphate-binding agents.
Another problem of patients with chronic renal insufficiency is secondary hyperparathyroidism. It is also important in patients with chronic renal insufficiency to avoid and treat secondary hyperparathyroidism.
Certain forms of lanthanum carbonate have been used to treat hyperphosphataemia in patients with renal failure (see, e.g., JP 1876384). U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,976 describes the preparation and use in a pharmaceutical composition of certain hydrates of lanthanum carbonate for the treatment of hyperphosphataemia.